


putting the best to the test

by kiterre



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiterre/pseuds/kiterre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They first met at a physiotherapy center where Changmin was interning at the time and Yunho got admitted into for injuries during action. Changmin supposes he should have known how stupid the man could be since the beginning, what with getting his leg damaged only ten months into his military service while trying to rescue a teammate from under a collapsing building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	putting the best to the test

Changmin knows he’s being unreasonable.

As a Harvard graduate and one of the youngest, most reputable surgeons at Seoul National Hospital, Changmin knows being unreasonable should lead to many unfortunate, undesirable incidents.

At the same time, he realizes he cannot help himself.

Changmin is being unreasonably irritated, unreasonably annoyed, unreasonable worried, all thanks to one very _busy_ lawyer Jung Yunho.

His exceptionally forgetful, incredibly accident-prone, depressingly sweet and caring boyfriend Jung Yunho – Changmin grits his teeth.

 

They first met at a physiotherapy center where Changmin was interning at the time and Yunho got admitted into for injuries during action. Changmin supposes he should have known how stupid the man could be since the beginning, what with getting his leg damaged only ten months into his military service while trying to rescue a teammate from under a collapsing building. In Changmin’s defence though, Yunho’s grin had been so blindingly charming and honest that he couldn’t help but smile in response, mismatched eyes and all.

They settled into a pleasant friendship after a few days, and Changmin soon found himself holding an admiration for the two-year-older man, seeing how he put all of himself into each training exercise, always with that dashing smile on his lips.

They spent more and more time together every evening after Changmin was done with work. Mostly Yunho would talk, and Changmin would listen contentedly, feeling warmth spread in his chest as he absorbed the older man’s enthusiasm. On the few occasions that Changmin enjoyed himself a little bit too much, he would even sing for Yunho. Those were the best times, being in the center of Yunho’s attention and appraisal, and they made Changmin giddy like a teenage girl.

The day Changmin finished his internship, Yunho asked him out to dinner.

 

Five years passed and their relationship has grown into routines. After Yunho graduated from law school and Changmin got his job at the hospital, they moved in together. Changmin thought what they have was relatively satisfying. And it should continue on being so if Yunho hadn’t gone and ruin everything a few days ago.

After a rather awesome love-making session on Tuesday night, Changmin was half asleep when he curled himself onto Yunho’s side, fingers tracing random patterns on his chest. He felt Yunho’s arms around him tightened as the sweetest “Changminnie” fell from his lips.

Changmin hummed in ways of response.

“I have something to ask you.”

His voice was calm and sober and it dragged Changmin out of his drowsiness all of a sudden. He blinked up at Yunho, waiting for him to continue.

Instead of going on with his question, Yunho pushed himself up on his elbow and rummaged for something in the bedside drawer. When he fished out a small, dark blue velvet box, Changmin felt his breathing catches.

Yunho looked composed, but his slightly shaking hand gave him away. He carried on anyway, like he always had.

“I hope you don’t find this too sudden, and I hope you don’t feel pressured in any way. Because I have loved you every single day for the past five years and I want to continue loving you for the rest of my life.” – he paused to sucked in a breath, and Changmin knew what was coming but his heart still skipped a beat – “Will you marry me?”

_Yes –_ his heart screamed at him. The word was right there on the tip of his tongue. He loved this man, Changmin knew this. And he felt unbearably happy to know Yunho loved him just as much.

_Yes_ – he wanted desperately to answer.

But all he did was quietly shaking his head. _No._ A silent rejection.

Changmin could practically see Yunho’s heart shattered in front of him. His face fell and crumbled into a broken smile and his eyes glistened as he said – “It’s fine, Changminnie. I get it.”

Changmin shook his head again, hurriedly – “No, Yunho, you don’t get it. I love you. I do. And I’m so overjoyed that you asked. But I’m just not confident! Something doesn’t feel right and I don’t know what that is but I’m scared. And I’m just asking for a bit more time before I can say _yes_. Can you give me that?”

An unreadable expression clouded Yunho’s face for a split second and then he smiled, somewhat bitter yet still achingly honest – “I will give you all the time you need. I can’t stop loving you anyway.”

Changmin surged forward to kiss him then, soft and comforting at first. After a few seconds, Yunho sighed as he stuck his tongue out to pressed against Changmin’s bottom lip and Changmin opened for him, turning the kiss hungry and desperate in a heartbeat.

Yunho lowered them both into the mattress, letting Changmin sit on his hip. A large hand roamed his back and kneaded his ass cheek. Changmin gasped as he felt Yunho’s erection under him, hot and demanding. He lowered his head to mouth wet kisses down Yunho’s neck and clavicle, stopped only to play with a hard nipple. Yunho grunted and shoved a hand into Changmin’s hair, dragging him back up for another messy clashing of their mouths. Changmin hummed in satisfaction as he noticed Yunho kissed with more purpose this time, and the next thing he knew, Yunho’s leaking cock was being positioned at his hole.

Changmin was still loose from their previous round, and Yunho lifted his hip, pushed in slowly but steadily, settling for a rhythm right after. They moved together languidly, a familiar dance learned by heart, and Changmin let go of all his uncertainties for the moment.

Yunho brought his hand up to wrap around Changmin’s cock and stroked in time with each of his thrust, hitting that sweet spot inside Changmin everytime and made him see stars. It was soon until he cried out and spilled into Yunho’s hand.

Just as Changmin came down from his orgasm, Yunho pulled out, much objected by Changmin’s whimper, and turned them over. He settled in between Changmin’s legs and pushed in once more. This time Yunho fucked him relentlessly into the mattress until Changmin felt spurts of warm come deep inside him and a rather heavy Yunho collapsed on his chest.

They lied there so still for a while Changmin was almost asleep again. But then he heard Yunho mumble against his shoulder, “I just really want to marry the fuck out of you.”

That was how Changmin came to the decision that he really needed to make up to his boyfriend – by taking a long weekend off and going to Bali with him.

It would be the perfect holiday they both need, and maybe after a few relaxing days and multiple rounds of mind-blowing sex Changmin could change his stubborn mind and agree to marry Yunho. Such a perfect plan and surely nothing could go wrong!

Except that Yunho has to work that weekend – on Valentine’s Day above all – and will fly to Kuala Lumpur on Thursday.

Changmin was disheartened when Yunho told him so. But Shim Changmin doesn’t give up easily, and he’s nothing if not persuasive. That’s how he came to an agreement with Yunho that they meet on Saturday night in Bali, after Yunho tries to finish his work early. His boyfriend had looked uncertain, but Changmin was sure he could call in a few favors and have either Kyuhyun or Minho to cover for him until Tuesday, so they would still have three days in paradise.

However, after seeing Yunho off at Incheon Airport this morning, Changmin still hasn’t received a phone call from the older man to confirm if he could wrap up his case early.

And now, alone in their appartment at 10.00 PM, Yunho’s phone unable to connect, Changmin is getting unreasonably frustrated.

As usual, he has been checking all the news website for any plane crash from Seoul to Kuala Lumpur but there is none.

He tried calling the hotel Yunho said he will be staying at but the receptionist said Mr. Jung Yunho has yet to check in.

At 11.00 PM, Changmin decides that he has gotten enough. He packs an efficiently small suitcase and takes a cab to the airport, purchasing a ticket on the soonest plane to Kuala Lumpur.

 

The flight was pleasantly uneventful, but Changmin wakes up from his hour-or-so sleep with a huge crick in his neck to add up on his bad mood.

He writes Yunho’s hotel name for the cab driver and gets there quite easily. The checking-in to Yunho’s room part proves to be a bit more difficult as records show that his boyfriend had checked-in but gone out a few hours ago. Changmin has to utilize both his persuasion and good look to convince the receptionist that they’re cousins.

Changmin is led into a suite on the top floor with tall windows overlooking the cityscape and a silk-draped king-sized bed. Yunho’s luggage and belongings are scattered over every surface imaginable. Changmin sighs and shakes his head as he picks up a pair of socks on the floor and starts cleaning up.

As he takes out Yunho’s shirt from his suitcase to hang into the closet, Changmin’s hand touches something very hard, cold, and heavy. He looks down, and what he sees makes him sweats. Changmin picks the thing up and puts it onto the satin white bed sheet. The contrast hurts his eyes. He sits down next to it, mind clouded with broken pieces of thoughts.

A clanking sound comes from the door and knocks Changmin out of his dazed state. He looks up as Yunho steps in. Something flashes across the older man’s face – something like tenderness, reassurance, and fear. Changmin doesn’t know how these emotions can be combined, but they do in the way Yunho is looking at him now.

Yunho runs toward him, wraps Changmin in the familiar warmth of his arms, and Changmin felt stripped down. He leans into the embrace and for a moment the world disappears.

Then he moves his hand trying to hug Yunho back, and his fingers brushed against the thing again. Changmin startles, and he pushes Yunho away like his life depends on it.

He looks into Yunho’s eyes, then speaks so softly it could easily be a whisper for all you know –  “You said you love me. And you know I love you too. Can't you just talk to me?”

Yunho was confused for a second. Then he looks down, and horror washed over his expression.

Changmin continues before Yunho can opens his mouth – “For so long I thought I was crazy. Some kind of schizophrenia, maybe. But you know all along, don’t you, that I’m not the reason! You are!”

He pushes the thing – a metallic grey hand gun – in front of Yunho. An accusation.

“Changmin, please!” – Yunho mumbles desperately, his eyes wet.

“Please what?” – Changmin shouts, he doesn’t know why – “Don't you think I deserve an explanation here?”

“Yes, and I will give it to you. But we need to get out of here, quick.” – Yunho almost begs.

And Changmin lets himself be dragged out the luxurious suite hotel room, down countless staircases and into a black van waiting just outside the back door. Inside, a buff guy in gym clothes and a cute, petit girl are sitting in front of three computer monitors, two displaying multiple complex charts and one running endless algorithms.

Changmin looks to Yunho with questions in his eyes.

“You should have married me.” – Yunho sighs and plops down next to him.

“Yunho, I don’t think this is the right time nor place to—“

“No, really, Changminnie. It would be much easier if you had agreed to marry me. I would be able to tell you that I’m in the NIS sooner.”

Changmin turns wide-eyed and gapes – “You—what?”

“I work for The National Inteligence Service of South Korea. I’m a spy.” – Yunho answers calmly like he’s just informing Changmin of the weather. He then turns and points to the guy – “This is Youngwoon-hyung, my commander officer. Next to him is Boa, our IT specialist.”

Changmin is baffled.

“So—you’re not a lawyer?”

“Technically I still am. I have a degree, and I passed the bar, just never with an intention to practice law in mind.”

Silence follows Yunho’s confession, and Changmin takes a few moment to let all the information sink in.

Suddenly the girl, Boa, calls for Yunho to come over – “Target is moving, you have to decide quick.”

All three of them turn to look at Changmin and he feels something turns in his stomach.

Suddenly Yunho shakes his head and looks away – “No, I can’t let Changminnie do this. Let’s stick to plan A.”

“Can I at least know what I can’t do?” – Changmin puts on his best haughty expression.

“Bait.” – Boa replies.

“Wha—?“

“A mafia gang we’ve been following is about to start one of their biggest trading of the year and we think there’s North Korea military leaders involved.” – Youngwoon explains slowly like he’s talking to kindergarteners, which irritates Changmin infinitely – “We have located a list of buyers on their secured network data, encrypted of course. But Boa can decipher it, once Yunho got his hands on it.”

“And I’m involved in this how?” – Changmin can feel his patience running thin.

“The security head has been our target for a long time now. She has an access card that will help Yunho enters all the locked servers. The thing is, she’s very smart and has almost no weakness, except for red wine and pretty boys…” – he trails off at the end of the sentence to let Changmin fills in the blank on his own.

“So if I can distract her long enough?”

“We’ll all be on a plane and go back to Seoul within tonight!” – there’s a glint in Youngwoon’s eyes and Changmin knows he’s defeated.

“Then I should need a change of clothes.” – he says simply, looking straight into Yunho’s eyes.

 

Boa takes Changmin out shopping and when they come back to the van at 3.00 PM Changmin feels like a peacock. He’s wearing a white t-shirt underneath glossy leather jacket, a pair of burgundy skinny jeans accentuate his slim, long legs and “cute bum”, words to Boa. The hungry look on Yunho’s face when he blatantly checks Changmin out makes him feel very happy.

He decides that being a peacock is good sometimes.

 

At 7.00 PM, their mission is a go. Changmin feels hot and agitated because of reasons that have nothing to do with the weather.

After they had synced their hand watches and cleared the plan from beginning to end one more time, Yunho asked Youngwoon for a few minutes in private with _“his fiance”_ then dragged Changmin by the arm to the other side of the van.

Changmin had anticipated it, but it still sent sparks of thrill up and down his spine as Yunho pushed him against the wall there and kissed his lips hard enough to bruise. Their tongues slid together, fighting for dominance as hands roamed and cocks rubbed against fabric.

When Changmin’s lung screamed at him for some air, they finally broke apart but still close enough for lips to brush. Yunho whispererd hurriedly then – “Now that you’ve known too much, you’ll have to marry me, or I’ll have to kill you.”

“Ooh, hard choices.” – Changmin mocked – “I seriously cannot choose between your hot body and a miserable death, how could you ask so much of me?”

Yunho laughed then, but there was a hint of nervousness to the sound that clenched at Changmin’s heart. He brought his hands up to cup the older man’s face, small and so very handsome, almond-shaped eyes looked back at him expectantly.

“As long as you promise that there’s no more vital secrets between us, I’ll marry you in a heartbeat, Jung Yunho.”

“I promise.”

Changmin hummed his approval on Yunho’s soft lips.

 

The memory puts a dumb smile on his face, Changmin knows. Even his target – a middle-aged women with easy grace and a heart-shaped, pretty face – has noticed to ask him a few times now what has been so funny.

Changmin reprimands himself and tries harder to focus. He flashes his best smile at Ms. Yang and asks her about the Dvorak concert she is considering going at the end of the month.

About two minutes ago, Boa has succesfully nicked the woman’s purse and passed it on to Yunho in the corner of the lounge. That means Changmin needs to chat her up for six minutes more before he can excuse himself and leave safely. He sips his glass as Ms. Yang continues gushing on about one French conductor who courted her back in the 80s.

At the five-thirty eight minute mark, when Changmin is about to start counting down his time, a big, scar-faced bodyguard steps into the lounge and straight to Ms. Yang. He drops a few whispered words into her ears and the soft, lingering gaze she has been darting his way turns sharp and lethal. With a flick of her hand, Changmin is locked into a hold of two other bodyguards, each twice his size. They drag him out of the lounge after her and onto a van not much different from the one he should be on right now. Ms. Yang shouts for the driver to take them back to headquater.

As the van makes a U-turn, Changmin’s phone rings, and to Changmin’s horror, he knows that it’s none other than Yunho.

Ms. Yang answers the phone with her hauntingly sweet voice – “Good evening, Romeo!”

Changmin can hear Yunho shouts something on the other end, but it’s cut off by Ms. Yang chuckles.

“Now, Yunho-sshi, I know you have something of ours, and we have something of yours. I would gladly do a trade with you so that we’ll both be happy. What say you?”

Yunho curses and Changmin winces at his rather colorful language.

“Okay, fine, if you do not wish to trade, we’ll be the mature one here and return your property to you, piece by piece. Which body part of Changmin-sshi do you love the most, Yunho-sshi?”

Changmin knows he should be terrified, but the ridiculousness of everything that’s happening at the moment captures him completely. Changmin has always disliked action movies. He wonders if he should change his preferences.

He was almost laughing when the van hits something hard and crashes. The bodyguards fix Changmin with a glare and step out.

_Bam. Bam. Bam._

Was that gun fire? Is that Yunho out there? Is someone injured?

_Now_ Changmin is scared.

People start screaming and the sound of chaos unravels. Ms. Yang lauches herself toward him with scarry speed and aim. Changmin could only duck his head so that her punch lands on his shoulder instead. A fist fight breaks out after that and Changmin struggles to balance his head after one too many blows to the head. Another punch on his temple and Changmin falls over, warmth liquid licking down his forehead. Changmin knows he’s bleeding.

Suddenly the door is yanked open and Yunho stands there, gun in hand. His magnificent figure against the streetlight is the last thing Changmin remembers before he loses concious.

 

Changmin comes to with a hideous headache and a brightly smiling Jung Yunho looming over him.

“Hello there. How are you feeling?”

“Aches.” – Changmin tries to go for grumpy, but can’t quite stop grinning either – “Where are we?”

“On a plane. We’re going home.”

Changmin looks around and winces as he remembers what happened – “Where’s Ms. Yang?”

“That evil fucking cunt? She’s going to trial.” – Yunho touches Changmin’s face and his eyes turn from angry to gentle in a split second – “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you better.”

“You did your best.” – Changmin waves him off – “And what’s with that language anyway? Is that how all NIS agents are trained to speak? Because I’m sure they didn’t teach you that in law school—“

Yunho rolls his eyes and shuts him off mid-sentence, in the best way he knows how.

Changmin basks in the affection and tenderness of their kiss. And then something goes off in his mind, so suddenly he almost bites Yunho’s lips.

“Yunho, what time is it?”

The older man looks confused, but still fishes out his phone from his jacket pocket and tells Changmin – “11.47 PM. Why?”

Changmin wraps his arms around Yunho and buries his face in the crook of his neck, voice muffled – “Happy Valentine’s Day, Yunho.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Changminnie.”


End file.
